Miter saws are a type of woodworking machinery used to cut workpieces of wood, plastic and other materials. Miter saws typically include a base upon which workpieces are placed and include a circular saw blade mounted on a pivot arm. A person uses a miter saw by placing a workpiece on the base beneath the upraised blade and then bringing the blade down via the pivot arm to cut the workpiece. Miter saws present a risk of injury to users because the spinning blade is often exposed when in use. Furthermore, users often use their hands to position and support workpieces beneath the blade, which increases the chance that an injury will occur.
The present invention provide miter saws with improved safety systems that are adapted to detect the occurrence of one or more dangerous, or triggering, conditions during use of the miter saw, such as when a user's body contacts the spinning saw blade. When such a condition occurs, a safety system is actuated to limit or even prevent injury to the user.